Angel's Destiny
by Angel10856
Summary: My name is Angel Trevena my parents and sister were murdered and I have to go live with my god parents and consents. I am not the average teen I have a tattoo of angel wings on my back since birth. Thought every thing changes when I meet my consents friends. read to find out what happens. Remember I'm only 12
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Angel Trevena. On my 16th birthday my parents and sister were murdered and I was sent to my aunt Michelle house. There is some thing strange about me when i was born I always had a tattoo of angel wings on my back and I never knew why. Though when I arrived at my consents house some thing strange happens.

Read to find Out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Angel's POV:

I always had a wired life, because of my family and mostly myself. When I was born I have a tattoo of Angel wings on my back and I never knew why. I was always good at mostly every thing. I'm mostly nice to everyone except for the people I hate. I hate with everything I got and have a bit of a bad temper. I'm 15 almost 16 on April 30th and I'm about 5'10 with blue eyes and curly brown hair that goes about to my waist also has gold tints in it. I was right now packing to go to my god parents house in Pennsylvania. I live in New Jersey so its about and hours ride. I keep having flashbacks about when My parents were murdered.

_(flashback):_

_I was In my room doing my homework for social studies class. My room is blue that has a twin bed in the middle of the room with a desk to the right of it with a computer, light, ect. A night stand to the left of it with a IHOME and a light. Some drores to the left up agent the wall the a mirror above it. If you look In the mirror you see 2 windows together that see in to the front yard. Some people say that I'm rich when they look at my house but I'm not. My house is a 4 story Victorian house that is yellow and Black. The funny thing is on Halloween we put a fog machine out and pretend our house was haunted._

_ My dad built the house before I was born and I like to keep it in the family. How about we stop talking about my house and get back on track. When I was done reading about Angels and on to Gods and Goddess._

_'man' I thought 'I have some weird teachers that make me read this' while rolling my eyes_

_ suddenly I Herd a car coming up my driveway. I looked over and saw that it was a black camarro. I was very confused cause we we rent expecting anyone. So I went down stairs and be gain investigating. _

_When I got to the second part of my stairs I herd 3 gun shots, so me being me I steeped back and jumped down a flight of stairs and landed on my feet. I looked over to my left to the front door. I saw 3 body's on the ground and 2 people in black and by the look's of it they are tall over 6 ft and muscular. _

_I ran tords the people and grabbed the bat that the saute of a police man is holding and chaired to the murders. They looked at me and said_

_" Angel Trevena you have a gift, that you should be proud to have" They raised there guns to their heads_

_" we will see each other again" then shot there brains out literally. I was so in shock that I forgot to call the police. So i ran to the phone and dialed 911_

_(phone conversation)_

_operator: what is your emergency?_

_me: my parents and sister were murdered!_

_operator: whats you address?_

_me: 234 flamingo ave_

_operator: whats your name?_

_Me: Angel Trevena and please sent offers barns _

_(end) _

_after that I broke down crying that i was so confused and who would want to murder my family my dad was an old police man and my mom was a teacher and my sister was just there what do they want with me? _

_Well I'll find out when i go to my aunt Michel's house in Pennsylvania.._

_ I was so deep in thought that i didn't hear anyone coming to me in. I looked up and saw officer barns in a police uniform. officer barns was a good friend of my dads when he was in the force. They had like everyone circle the place cause he was so important in this town In fact my whole family._

_ SO offer's barns came over to me while the other officers that were flanking them went to the crime scene the is my family._

_"Angel are you OK? what happened ?" barns said while looking me over I expanded the whole deal of the incident _

( end of flashback)

So right know i'm packing my clothing in boxes to go live with my aunt and consent. I haven't seen them in a while. I hope that they let me live with them considering what happened.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N So with out further adue i Present you Chapter 2, hey that rhymed! **

Chapter 2

Angels POV:

When I'm done packing, i put the boxes in my aunt's car. My aunt is short about 5'2 has black curly hair and brown eyes, and is one of my dad's sisters. My uncle and consent are at the house fixing a room up for me. I have been there many times but they want to give me my own room so I don't have to share with Thomas, my consent.

With on last look at my house to say good bye for 2 years. My parents gave me the house and money in there 'will' so I don't have to worry. But I only get the house when I turn 18 so right know the bank owns it and renting it out. Though when all the people rent it, it will have a piece of my family with them.

My dad and I built a clock that sits on the front of the house and it can never be moved or touched by anyone who doesn't have Trevena blood. So I can't worry about that, though looking at the house its bringing back so many memory's that I can't Handel.

Putting the last box in I went into the car as shotgun, and pulled out my headphones and plugged them in.

-_i'm just a time laps don't mind me...-_

As we pulled into the drive way of a familiar scene. The house was a 1 story house with window outlining it. I got out and got one of the boxes and made my way to the house. I opened the door and yelled

"THOMAS!" To get his attention,  
>but when a stampede of people I panicked and jumped and grabbed one of the rafters when they neared me. When they realized there was just a box there they looked up and saw me.<p>

I let go and landed right next to Thomas. I was small compared to his 6,'1 frame. Thomas has black curly hair and brown eyes. I looked around and saw the people who we're trying to stampede me. There were all tall guys that were all really handsome. I looked pleading to Thomas, who finally got the massage to introduce me.

" This is my little consent Angel who is going to live with me know." He said to the crowed  
>I looked around and saw that there was about 6 guys around us and 4 counting Thomas.<p>

Thomas turned to me and said  
>" Angel this is , Derek, Scott, and Seth " pointing to the guys<p>

Looking closer Derek was a 6'3 black haired and green eyed,Scott was a 5'11 black haired and brown eyed and, Seth was a 6' black haired and dark blue eyes.

They all had chiseled features and all of them ration power of some sort but most of it was coming from Derek. I was use to it cause of my family so it didn't bother me too much. It was very awkward moment, so I decided to pick the box back up and go and find where the guest room is and hope it's where I remember it is.

_- I'm just a time laps don't mind me...-_

When I found where my room is I unpacked every thing. The room was medium size with a walk in closet and an in suit bathroom. The walls were black with paint splattered on it, and it was carpeted.

After a while I put every thing where it was a post to go. My stuff only filled about half of every thing so I have to do some shopping.

Right know I'm sitting on my bed reading on my I pad and having my IHOME blaring because if I don't have music I have a really annoying ringing in my ears. It was all good until the monster I call a stomach is growling.

So I went to the kitchen to get something to eat

After I finished eating I thew the plate away and looked at the clock

10:00pm I ground my uncle came in to remind me that I have school with Thomas tomorrow. Even if we're a year a part I get to go in the same grade as him cause I skipped a grade.

I sighed and put on my alarm and snuggled into the blankets and awaited my fate for tomorrow.

**A/N sorry for the spelling and grammar. The more votes the faster I update. ㈶0**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angels POV:

I wouk up to music playing from my IHOME. I reached over to press the OFF button, to turn of the annoying music.

I looked at the time and noticed that Thomas had set my alarm. I grounded at it, 6:00am it was earlier then I wake up at my old school.

'really' I thought at the time

I pushed myself out of bed to the bathroom

After I did my business I went to go pick out my clothes.

I looked out of my window and decided since it was going to be warm I picked out a pair of ripped jean shorts, a light blue spaghetti strap tank top, and a black and white cardigan that I had rolled up the sleeves to my elbow and went past by butt. And some black combat boots

On my way out of my room I picked up my backpack. It was a black jansport with 2 pockets

As I went to the car I grabbed an apple from the table and went out side to meet Thomas by the car.

(Time laps) at the school

While Thomas was pulling up to the school I was freaking out. Why you ask because I never did the whole new school thing and always people new me some how.

Thomas parked the car next to some nice looking motorcycles. As Thomas and I got out of the car all eyes were on me. And I was freaked out.

We walked to the front of the school towards the office, when sudden I herd a gasp and a hand coming towards my face.

I grabbed it right when it was about to hit my face, I took a minute to look at her. She was a red head and I sensed she was a poplar. I rolled my eyes at her antics, and looked at Thomas.

" Thomas would you mind explaining why this girl is trying to slap me?" I said in a confused voice while Thomas rolled his eyes at me.

"Angel this is my girlfriend Lydia" motioning towards the girl

"Lydia this is my consent Angel who is going to be living with me." Motioning towards me know I rolled my eyes

I stuck my hand out wanting her to take it but instead she gave me a hug and said

"You and I are going to be good friends" looking approving at at my clothes.

We began to walk to the office to pick out my schedule. I looked at the old lady behind the desk and said

" uh hello I'm Angel Trevena the new kid" trying to hide the unevenness in my voice.

She looked briefly at me and handed my schedule and a map of the school.

I Herd another gasp behind me not noticing there was another person with me. I ground and looked at the person behind me. The person was a scrawny boy with black hair and eyes and looked like he was gay with the clothes he was wearing.

"Y-your Angel Trevena" he stuttered

"Yep , and why do you look shocked?" I replied

" I'm Danny and your story's all over the news" he replied. Ok I'm very confused

" What story?" I asked

"The one where you family was murdered" he replied I guest that was why I mean my family is very famous, I guess.

'Well this is ockwored' I thought slowly moving out of the room

When I got safely out of the office with out causing a scene, I looked at my schedule.

**_1st hour : English - miss Blake_**

**_2nd_****_ hour: economics- Mr Finstock_**

**_3rd_****_ hour - PE- Mr finstock_**

**_4th hour- free period_**

**_lunch_**

**_5th hour - history- Mr _****_Hiroshima_**

**_6th hour- writing - Mrs fusoro_**

**_7th hour- math - Mr _****_Harris_**

**_8th hour-art-Mrs _****_Clark_**

I sighed and went to go find the English room.

As i go there class already started and the teacher was talking to the class, thought as I walked in I swear all the guys had lust in there eyes.

I turned to the teacher and said " I'm sorry I'm new and i got lost My name is Angel Trevena"

" well class this is our new student please make her feel welcome and introduce yourself, well Angel want to share anything to the class" miss Blake said motioning me.

"well I'm from New Jersey and that's about it." i said while moving to the only seat that was left. By a boy that looked awkward

I sat next to him while the teacher continued teaching. But i realized i didn't have a book, i pooked to guy and said

" hey I'm angel and i don't have a book mind sharing?" i asked in a whisper

" sure my names Issac" he said pushing the book over to me.

I continued to learn and be bored until class was over

As I made my way to economics, i got pushed so that made me drop my stuff so i be late to class. I groaned and began walking after i picked everything up.

I made it just in time to see the teacher yelling at two innocent students. But when i walk in the room everyone stops and look at me.

"who are you?" Mr Finstock said in a rude tone

I look over to see who Mr Finstock was harassing. It was Scott and a boy who i don't recognize

"I'm the new kid, Mr Finstock" looking at my schedule " my names Angel Trevena"

Mr finstock came over and said

" Its coach to you Missy go sit between dumb and dumber"

I was confused

"who?" i asked

"dumb and dumber raise you hand." he commanded I saw Scott and the other kid raise there hands

I rolled my eyes at 'coach' and made my way over there

Scott POV:

I was talking to stiles about the supernatural murders that are happening. But when coach looks us over and finds us looking up at the results of the assassin. He comes up to us and said

"If there was a class for the most disturbing things you guys would have a A+ in it" when the door opens and reviles Angel Thomas's little sister/consent.

"Who are You?" coach said in a rude tone

"I'm the new kid, Mr finstock, my names Angel Trevena" She said

coach went over to her " Its Coach to you Missy, and go sit between Dumb and dumber" he said in her face

"Who?" Angel said in a confused tone

" dumb and dumber raise your hands" stiles and I regretfully rase our hands and saw Angel roll her eyes at coaches behaver and came to sit next to us.

Angels POV:

I sat between scoot and whose name i don't know. So I lend closer to him

"Hey I'm Angel"I whispered to him

"I'm Stiles" he smiled to me

The rest of the class was boring exeped for coach yelling at some students. It was really funny sometimes. Then the bell rung and I went to My locker to meet up with Thoma


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I got to my locker I saw Thomas talking with I think his name is Isaac.

"Hey anyone have gym next" I said looking at my schedule

" No, but I think Scott and Seth has it" Thomas said as I got my clothes out of my locker.

We began to walk to the gym but I was getting lust full and confused glances.

(time laps)

I made my way out of the changing room towards the gym which is smaller then my old school. I looked around and saw that there were beams all around the gym.

All different sizes the highest one was 20ft high, So me being me I ran up to the 20ft one and Begin to get up on it.

Once I was up I started doing cartwheels, front and back handsprings, though i stopped when I herd someone yelling at me

"Angel, get down hear you don't have wings, get down hear" Coach yelled

'I'm going to get hurt I did this all my life' I thought but didn't say

I rolled my eyes and did a front tuck off the beam landed on my feet and rolled right in frout of coach.

I smiled at him and walked over to Seth. I felt every ones eyes on me probably amazed at what I just did or by the outfit i chose to wear.

I whore my old school t-shirt which is tie-die and has LVMS at the top and panthers under it also has a panther 'ripping' out of it, black yoga shorts and black ruining shoes.

"BANG" I look over to see coach over a drum, why i don't know

" Greenburg would you stop it" coach said at a peculiar boy. I learn that coach Loaves Him

I kind of zoned out and all I remember it That i was kicking people's asses and i think coaches too.

Also Many people called me an assassin. probably because fought like them, its not like it was my fault, my family trained me and they were in all sorts of government thing that I know nothing about .

(time laps till the end of school)

I was on my way to Thomas's car when a boy came up to me and said some thing dumb ass i didn't hear and when he didn't move I shoved him away.

Nothing really happened in school expert I had to explain my family history in well history. In maths Mr Harris gave me Stuff that I already learned. So I did then in under a minute and then gave back to him. He was astonished that I got a 100 and I think he hates me less then when i arrived in the class.

When I arrived at the 'house' i went to my room and started going thew my phone to see if anything was interesting.

On instagram I saw allot of sympathy from my friends back in Long Valley. Same with All the other social media. Though it was strange when the teachers started giving my some to.

I rolled my eyes at their antics. I had no Homework I did it all in class. So i went to bed before I did that i saw a pair of red eyes watching me.

**A/n please give me some comments of what you would like to see happen it could be anything a xover to music just give me some feedback and please vote**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N I just want to tell you, that I have a full version of the same story on Wattpad under Angel10856 same title, you you want to find out what happen. I also want to tell you how much I love me followers **

Chapter 5

_(Dream)_

_It was about 5 years ago and I had as bunch of my friends down the shore. My sister had a watermelon in her hands named Steve._

_My sister Marie had strait blond-ish brown hair with blue eyes and a little chubby._

_She was getting married to Steve by my one of my friends Gab she's short with short blond hair and blue eyes was marring them. Annie was the brides maid. She had brown hair and eyes._

_When Gab was done marring the couple. Marie started making out with Steve, but then Annie took Steve away from Marie and started make out with him._

_It was so funny to watch because Steve the watermelon had a face so it was more funny. Then Marie had a total brake down_

_"I will get my revenge, you will rew this day!" Marie said then took Steve to the table and got a knife and murdered him._

_We started to eat him and shouted_

_"Steve tasted so Good!" I think know our neighbors think we are cannibals._

_Kayla comes out of the bathroom and shouts_

_"You are eating Steve without me?!" It was so funny_

( dream over )

I woke up to a loud sound. I don't think anyone is home so I began to investigate.

I put on my Uggs and went in the hallway. I saw Thomas's bedroom door open and saw a light coming out from it. So I went in and what I saw shocked me.

It was Thomas, Scott and Seth all around a chair that had a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, Also he was tied up.

"What the hell, you guys woke me up from my dream with Steve! And whose he?" I screamed

Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy, even though I kind of am.

" I don't care about your dreams with Steve and that is Liam" Thomas said

I poured but cared on

" well as long as you return Liam to is right full owner I don't care but I'm heading to school"

I put on some black leggings a gray tank top and a plaid button up shirt buttoned have way and some brown combat boots.

I put my hair in a ponytail and put on little make up just some eyeliner mascara and Chapstick.

And headed to the kitchen to go get some food. But something tripped me

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled and looked at the culprate, which was a hand specific Scott's.

I saw Thomas, Seth and Scott past out in Thomas's room. I looked at the time and saw that I was late so I took Scott's keys and left a note for them to find later

It read:

Took Scott keys, find your own way to school. Thomas you know what to do

- angel

You are probably wondering how a 15 year old is Abel to drive, well I got my license early and I'm a police officer, I am probably the youngest ever known.

Anyway when I got to school people were all over the place so I got out and ran to the front door. But before i went in I noticed there was police surrounding the building.

'I wounder whats that about' I thought to myself because i never get any information when I'm out of my county

- lovely time skips-

As coach was ranting about nothing I was thinking about every thing though I was snapped out of my daze as some one came in the door.  
>It was Mr barns, so I ran to him and gave him a hug, and got a lot and weird looks.<p>

"Who in the hell are you?" Coach said

" well i am officer barns and I need to talk to Angel" Mr. barns said as he showed coach his badge.  
>He led me out in the hallway and said...<p>

-㈶0-  
><strong>Authors note!-<strong>

**I need some more inspiration and you people need to vote and comment of what I should put I. The next chapter I know so suspenseful. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n some of the parts that I'm writing about are true like Steve. Anyway back to the story**

Review: He lead me to the hallway and said..

"Angel your great aunt and uncle are in the hospital" I was shocked to say the least, though when I came back to my scenes screamed

"What the fudge!" I was pretty sure the whole school heard my little a outrage.  
>I took a minute to clear my thoughts, so far I had my family murdered and my great aunt and uncle from my moms side In a hospital how luck am I.<p>

I took a deep breath and said  
>"I will visit them tomorrow I have too much things going on and I'm sure my cuz is going to freak when he sees me"<p>

Mr barns just looks at me and sighs because he knows what weird things I do and what happens to me.  
>" Angel what am I going to do with you?" He questions me<p>

Though it's not my sanity is fucked up with all what happened in my life, I'm sure anyone in my shoes would has a pretty fucked up life too.  
>After that we said our goodbyes and reminded me that I have to do a assembly at my old schools, to teach the kids about self defense after what happens to me.<p>

When I made my way back to class I noticed everyone was looking at me crazier then normal.

"I know I'm hot you don't need to stair." I said to get people to stop

When coach finished his lesson he had an announcement that anyone could sign up for track or lacrosse.  
>I might sigh up for track to beat some peoples asses.<p>

I finally got out of class, and as I was walking to my next class I was pulled into a gap in between two busses.

Lydia Thomas Seth Scott Stiles and some other girls were there.

"Angel why did you steal Scott's keys and leave us to walk to school?" Thomas asked as i faced him, I though about that for a moments

"Well you did trip me and I was late, also before I forget I have to New York than home because of a problem that is coming" I said looking around.

"You can't go its to dangerous!" Thomas yelled at me  
>I looked around and sow that. Everyone was staring at me.<p>

"Oh really you know that I can defend myself!" I yelled  
>I could see Thomas rolling his eyes<p>

"Fine but you have to bring Seth along with you and you have to do something for us tonight." Thomas go out.

Know it was my time to roll my eyes.  
>"Fine what do I have to do?"<p>

Thomas looked around and said  
>"You have to make Liam go to Lydia's boat house and dress like you are going to a party"<p>

I knew that was going to happen  
>I sighed<br>I forced out a fine then tried to look for my little blond friend that was tied to my cuz chair this morning.

I spotted him with a friend, as he spotted me he began to leave to give us some privacy, when I arrived to him I began my lie

"Hey Liam is it, my consent and his friends are throwing a party and he said I could bring someone and I chose you." I said while running my hand up his arm.

After being raised in a organization and having to suduce someone you learn some things. So when I left he was very flustered.

'When I get back I am so killing Thomas for this.' I though while going back to my locker to get my stuff for my next classes.  
>-I'm just a time skip don't mind me...-<p>

Arriving at my aunts house I realized I had only 30 minutes till I had to pick up Liam. But that was a good amount of time I could do this in under 10.

When I was done I had a black lacy strapless dress with a sweet heart neckline and had on my 5in black bootees.  
>For makeup I kept it simple only black eyeliner and mascara.<p>

Picking up Liam I used my cuzes black Camaro, if you didn't catch I liked black. I also scared him a bit by coming up on him and said  
>"Get in," sort of like spy.<p>

Anyway this is the current situation  
>Liam and I were speeding to Lydia's house while Liam was asking me paint less questions.<br>Examples conclude

"How old are you? I have seen you in some of my classes" and my response was "I'm 15"

Also like "how are you able to drive?" So I did the simplest answer I could have come up with was " I'm a police officer from my home town I started when I was 12 so ya.." I drifted off.

When I was nearing Lydia's house I saw Liam look out the window for something I guess it was the full moon.

And he was shaking and mumbling things that I couldn't understand. The sooner I drop him off the sonar I could get some sleep.

When I arrived I got him out of the car and into the living room. I left him for dead more or less but when I was leaving I saw a whole bunch of car pull up. And I was like what the fudge..


End file.
